youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dale's New Groove Part2-Paddington's Arrival/Dale's Advisor
Cast * Kuzco-Dale * Pacha- * Yzma- * Kronk- Transcript * Narrator:Frist There's Paddington * Paddington:Excuse Me I'm Here to Emperor Dale you See I Got This Summons. * Baron Greenba;Inside Up The Stairs and to The Lef Just Follow the Signs * Paddington:Oh Great Thank a Lot * Narrator:Uh And Don't Be Fooled By The Folksy Peasant Look * Colonel K:Uh Pardon Me That's Mine * Paddington:Oh Here you go * Colonel K:Thank you * Paddington:You're Welcome (Screaming) Oh hey are you All Right Here Let Me Uh * Colonel K:Oh You're so Very Kind * Paddington:What Happened * Colonel K:Well I...I Threw off the Dale's New Groove * Paddington:What * Colonel K:His Groove the Rhythm in which he Lives his Life His Pattern Of bEHAVIOR i Threw it off * Paddington:Oh Really I'm Supposed to See Him Today * Colonel K:Don't Throw Off His Groove * Paddington:Oh Okay * Colonel K:Beware The Groove * Paddington:Hey are you Gonna be all right * Colonel k:Groove * Narrator:You see What I Mean this Guy's Trouble But as Bad as He is...He is Nothing Compared to What's Coming Up (A Hawilian Mouse sits on Dale's Throne She Wearing a Blue Dress with White Flower and Dark Blonde Haire Blue Eyes and Glassis on her head her name Lahwhinie is advisor of dale and her right hand is Super Mouse he waring yellow super suit and red cape black fur and his Name Mighty Mouse) * Lahwhinie:And Why have you come here today * Chip:Well y-your Highness...I Mean your Grance * Narrator:Okay Gagn Check out this Piece of Work This Is Lahwhine Dale's Advisor...Living Proof that Dinosaur Once Roamed the Earth and Let's Not Forget Lahwhine's Right-Hand Man Evry Decade or So She Gets a New One this year's Model Is Called Mighty Mouse * Mighty Mouse;Yeah I Got that There * Narrator:Yeb That's Mighty Mouse Now Lately Lahwhine's Gotten Into Bad Habit...Of Trying to Run The Country Behind My Back...And I'm Tgubjub That's Got ti Stio * Lahwhinie:It is no Concern of Mine Whether your Family Has...What was it Again * Chip:Um Food * Lahwhine:Ah you Really Should have thought of that Before you Became Peasants we're Through Here Take Him Away Next * Chip:But I...Oh Okay * Narrator:The Nerve of Some of Those Peasant Huh * Lahwhine:Tell Me About it Aah * Dale:Hi There * Lahwhine:Oh you Higness * Dale:Uh you were doing it again * Lahwhine:Doing...Doing Doing Doing What * Dale:Doing My Job I'm The Emperor and you're The Emperor's Advisor Remember that * Lahwhine:But your Highness I Was Dealing with Meaningless Peasant Matters (Dale Looks her Mouth she has Eating to her Teeth) * Narrator:Look at these Wrikles What is Holding this Woman Together what the...How Long has that Been There * Mighty Mouse:Good thinkin Lahwhine What do you say Dale * Dale:Whoa No Touch No Touchy No Touch * Sebastian:Uh Exuse Me your Highness the Village Leader is Here to see you * Dale: * Lahwhine:Fired W-W What do you Mean Fired * Dale:Um How else can I Say it you're being let go....your Department's Being Dowsized you're Part of an Outplacement...We're going in a Different Direction we're not Picking up your Optoin Take your Picj I Got More * Lahwhine:But I... You uh...But..But..your Highness I Have Been Nothing if not Loyal to the Empire...for..for..for Many Many Many Years * Dale:Hey everybody hits their stride you just hit your years ago so who's in my Chair * Mighty Mouse:Oh Oh Know Lahwhine Lahwhine's In your Chair Right * Dale:Very Good Mighty Mouse Here get the snack * Mighty Mouse:Go it * Dale:Okay you heard the Man Up Up up * Mighty Mouse:I'm Fine * Dale:Okay Show Him In